


Put into Practice

by multifanwho



Series: Captain Najia of the Good Ship Thasmin [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, ooof here we go it's thasmins pov time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: The Doctor taking Najia's advice from Voice of Reason. Basically filling all the gaps





	1. First Date

The Doctor let Yaz choose what they did on their date. When she was asked when it would be the Doctor didn’t know what to say, so Yaz suggested there and then and they left flat 34 shortly after. The bowling alley was louder than the Doctor expected it would be, but she liked it, it meant she could talk to Yaz without fearing people would overhear.

“Doctor what’s your shoe size?” Yaz asks her.

“What?”

“You have to wear special shoes so you don’t slip.”

“Actually, she’s wearing boots so she should be fine. It’s only trainers that slip.” The young boy behind the counter tells them rather unenthusiastically.

They were given lane twenty-two, tucked away right at the end of the room. The wall had planets and stars painted all over them in glow in the dark paint. The Doctor kept her mouth shut about how they were all incredibly inaccurate.

“What do you want your name to be on the scoreboard?” Yaz asks after inputting her own name.

“Dunno. Just put Doc and if anyone asks, I’ll just say I’m a fan of Doc Holliday. He fixed my tooth once free of charge, it was great.” The Doctor rambles, watching the letters appear on the old TV screen above the lane.

Yaz bowls first after explaining some of the rules. The Doctor watched her in an effort to try and learn. It seemed simple enough. Do a mini run up to the line, swing your arm back and then forward before releasing. It couldn’t be that difficult.

“Alright, hand over the sonic.” Yaz says.

“Why do you want my sonic?” She doesn’t know why she’s asking, she’s already got her hand in her pocket to retrieve the device.

“So that you don’t cheat.” Yaz holds out her hand to take it from the Doctor.

“Careful, don’t lose it.”

“You’re not the only one with pockets.” Yaz teases the Doctor’s over protectiveness of her special tool. The Doctor can’t help but smile widely to match Yaz. When the Doctor picked up one of the colourful balls she was stumped as to how Yaz had got a grip on them.

“Yaz I don’t-“

“Nah I thought you wouldn’t.” Yaz chuckles. She gets up to stand next to the Doctor. She stood very close. Graham and Ryan always said she stood close but it was only now that the Doctor was noticing it.  “You see these three holes here? Put your thumb in that one and then your middle and forefinger in those ones. Just make sure they’re not so tight that you can’t get them out when you throw.”

Yaz guides the Doctors hand and fingers to where they needed to be. Just her hand on top of the Doctor’s rendered her frozen in time. After Yaz removes her hand and an awkward chuckle is exchanged the Doctor steps up and taking her aim. She throws, and despite losing her balance and almost tripping over her own feet she hits seven pins.

“Not bad for your first go.” Yaz tells her as she walks back over.

“Just you watch, I’m a quick learner.” The Doctor winks. Or in reality, blinks.

The Doctor does learn. She hits the pins, even gets a few strikes nearing the end. But her stance really was not the best. She knows because she kept tripping and when she didn’t Yaz was behind her laughing at how her legs landed. When Yaz told her that her points had actually added up to her winning, the Doctor couldn’t help but be a bit smug.

“I let you win.” Yaz says while hiding a smile, grabbing their coats.

“Yeah but beaten when it was my first go, ooooh that’s got to hurt a little bit.” The Doctor unintentionally flirts. She does finger guns at Yaz until she’s standing a little too close for nerves to hit the smile off her face. Yaz notices it too. Any small movement would make their noses brush against each other and the Doctor didn’t know what she would do if they did.

“Wooooo give us a show ladies!” One of the slightly intoxicated young men in the lane next to them shouted. The Doctor grit her teeth, refusing to move her face her face any further away from Yaz’s. “Ah come on, don’t leave us high and dry.”

“I’m gonna arrest him for harassment in a minute.” Yaz whispers.

“I have a better idea, hand me my sonic.”

“Hey, is that some kind of fancy vibrator.” The guy pesters and his friends laugh as Yaz gives the Doctor back the sonic.

The Doctor keeps her eyes on Yaz and Yaz only, reminding her why she was about to do what she was planning. She points the sonic at the ball return machine at their lane. The mechanism speeds up and a ball flies out and lands on the man’s foot, undoubtedly crushing it. After the initial gasp of shock Yaz starts to laugh. The machine speeds up more and starts to smoke and spark.

“Come on let’s go before it blows up on them.” The Doctor grabs Yaz’s hand and they make a run for it. The teenager at the desk had heard the commotion and had abandoned his post to investigate, allowing Yaz to quickly change her shoes back in the chaos.

“Doctor I can’t believe you did that!” Yaz gives a hearty laugh as they step outside into the cool night air.

“I know, I should’ve made it aim for his penis.”

“Doctor! He might want children someday.”

“You can’t effectively look after a child if you’re still one yourself.” The Doctor argues.

Yaz can’t hold back her laughter at the irregular behaviour exhibited by the Doctor and the Doctor found her leaning into her side every few seconds. The Doctor makes a mental note to be more spontaneous around Yaz if it makes her make a sound that fills her own heart with warmth and her stomach with butterflies. She’d resisted for so long, suppressing these feelings and punishing herself for them later in the night when everyone else had gone to bed and she was alone. It was spending time with the rest of the Khan’s that engulfed her in regular human society and made her feel like she could be normal and accept these feelings.

“You smile at me a lot.” Yaz says as they walked.

“Do I?”

“Yeah. You think I don’t see it but I do.” Yaz’s fingers intertwine with the Doctor’s. Neither of them mentions it or make a fuss.

“Yaz, I don’t think I even catch myself doing it.” The Doctor admits.

“I like it.” Yaz says shyly. The Doctor gets nervous and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Did you really get that earring in the charity shop.”

“No, I uh, well when I was making the sonic some of the steel was left over so I made a quick mould.” Yaz tugs on the Doctor’s hand, spinning her around to face her and they stopped walking.

“Is there a meaning behind it?” Yaz asks, pushing any hair that had fallen in the past sixty seconds back again so she could see the whole design.

“That at the top, those are the stars I fell from that night. The hands are Ryan and Graham and you and me. Friendship you know. Then the chain represents me falling and finding you. How I fell from the sky and then you stuck by my side that whole time I was regenerating, giving us a connection.” The Doctor explained.

“And you thought of that and made it under a time pressure.” Yaz adds. She runs her finger from the cuff, down the chain and to the studded hands. The Doctor can feel her breathing become shallower every time Yaz’s finger misses the chain and brushes against her ear. “It’s beautiful.”

Yaz’s hand stays by the Doctor’s ear for a couple of seconds before it rests on her cheek. Through this whole process the Doctor hadn’t taken her eye’s off of Yaz, but now her eyes quickly dash to the side to look at her hand before turning back to look Yaz in the eye. A look can speak a thousand words but Yaz seemed to only be communicating two. The Doctor is too scared to move. She just stands there, hoping Yaz will be able to read her and what she’s thinking. The staring was starting to go on for too long. The moment was slipping away. Internally the Doctor was screaming at herself to do something, remembering what Najia said about Yaz being up for anything if the person she was doing it with was confident.

But she didn’t need to. Yaz had gently placed her lips on the Doctor’s, who took a moment to register what was happening before reciprocating. The Doctor knew this was right. How a kiss should make her feel. The one thing she didn’t know was what to do with her hands. Should she move them? Put them on Yaz’s shoulders? Her waist? No, that would be too suggestive. She just let her hands curl into fists around the cuffs of her coat and grips on them until Yaz draws back. They just stand there, looking at each other. The Doctor longs to do it again.

“Let me walk you home.” The Doctor breathes. She doesn’t even know if any noise came out of her mouth until Yaz replies.

“It’s a long walk.” Yaz smiles.

“I don’t care.”


	2. Stay Here Tonight

Thanks to Hakim’s help, the dinner the Doctor supposedly cooked all by herself turned out alright. At least Yaz was pretending it was excellent for the sake of the Doctor's emotions. They had been left alone to wash and dry up, although the Doctor is convinced the lack of other people around was Najia’s doing.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter that you forgot what we talked about.” Yaz says while passing her a plate to dry. “I know you’re tearing yourself up inside about it, it’s like I can hear you thinking sometimes.”

“I’m not mad at myself because I forgot, I’m mad because I’ve upset you.”

“Doctor look at me.”  The Doctor does as she’s told. “I’m not upset.” She gives the Doctor the last plate as well as a small but reassuring kiss on the cheek. The Doctor can’t help but let her lips form a smile.

“Stay here tonight, I don’t want you alone in the TARDIS.”

“The TARDIS has a consciousness, I’m not alone.”

“You’re not hearing me.” Yaz places her hands on the Doctor’s hips. “I have to stay here tonight because we agreed that while Ryan’s visiting his friends I’d go to work and life would go on normally, but, my normal now is me falling asleep with you holding me. I still want that. So, stay.”

“Do you think we could also do the other bed thing, maybe?” The Doctor flashes Yaz a cheeky smile. Her charms only work for split second before Yaz gives off a quiet groan.

“I’ve had a really bad day and I’m tired, I’m sorry, I just want to sleep. I’ll make it up to you.” Yaz says apologetically, which made the Doctor feel even more annoyed with herself.

“You don’t owe me anything.” The Doctor pulls her into a tight hug, making sure to sniff her hair. She always likes the smell and she thought it was important to savour it. “It was just a passing thought.”

All background noises start to fade away after a while of just standing there. The Doctor was never usually still for long but she could stand there in that kitchen for hours with Yaz. She liked it when Yaz moved her head and it rubbed against her own skin. She liked it when Yaz moved her fingers just ever so slightly up and down the patch of her body they were resting on, over clothes or not, the Doctor didn’t mind. Of all the bodies she’s had, this one was the most sensitive to touches like that.

“Can we run off tomorrow? Go somewhere?” Yaz mumbles into her neck.

“There’s a planet I’ve been wanting to take you too.” The Doctor whispers in her ear. “It’s always dark outside and when you arrive, a star follows you around. It reflects your mood, kind of like mood lighting but with a burning ball of gas. It’s beautiful. It’s said that everyone that lives there is always happy because they always have a clear way of communicating how they feel without being able to lie, which to be fair would be pretty useful to me.” The Doctor chuckles to herself. “We can go there, like the sound of that?” The Doctor asks, but there’s no response from Yaz, only light and even breaths. “Yaz?”

The Doctor gently moves back her head and Yaz’s head droops and falls down the Doctor’s shoulder. She takes one of her hands off of Yaz’s back and uses it to tilt her head upwards at the chin until her eyes open.

“Hello.” The Doctor says quietly. “Lost you for a second there.”

“Did I just fall asleep standing up?” Yaz asks, furrowing her brow.

“I think you might have, yeah.” The Doctor smiles.

“Sorry. You’re just so warm and safe and you smell like peppermint.” Yaz’s eyes start to close again and she tries to rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, just a bit longer like this.” Yaz protests.

“Yaz.”

“Umh?”

“I’m going to stay.”

The Doctor can feel Yaz smile against her collar bone, making her smile herself. She looks up and sees Najia leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, also smiling but in a knowing sort of way.

“Go to bed, Yasmin.” Najia says as she starts to walk away. “The Doctor’s not going anywhere.”

Yaz sighs and removes her hands from the Doctors body, which the Doctor instantly misses the second they are removed. She makes it her mission to get Yaz dressed and ready for bed as soon as possible so that she could hold her again and press up against her until it feels like they share one body. She’s already laying under the soft covers on the bed, admiring Yaz’s bedroom décor when Yaz returns from washing her face and teeth. She walks straight over to the bed and slips under the covers to join the Doctor. The Doctor rolls onto her side and watches her adjust her head on the pillow so that they directly face each other.

“I’m not going to stay awake for much longer.”

“You know, we run most of the time when we’re on a trip, but a day at work on Earth makes you fall asleep standing up.” The Doctor says and both she and Yaz giggle lightly. When it dies down Yaz initiates the softest kiss the Doctor had ever experienced. She pulls Yaz closer at the waist, trying not to be too forceful. She really could stay like this forever if the universe wasn’t such a cruel mistress. They break away, Yaz stroking the Doctor’s cheek for a few moments in the quiet.

“You make me feel human.” The Doctor tells her.

“I guess that’s a compliment?” Yaz laughs awkwardly.

“Well, human emotionally, I wouldn’t be able to cope with just one heart.”

“Sometimes I forget you’re not the same as me.”

Seeing the hint of sadness in the back of Yaz’s gaze, the Doctor takes one of her hands and moves it to put it on her chest.

“Hey, I said none of that tonight!” Yaz says, getting the wrong end of the stick just before the Doctor puts both her hands on top of Yaz’s, pressing it further into her chest.

“Do you feel them?” The Doctor asks. After a few beats of steady rhythm from each heart Yaz nods. “They beat for you.”

“Doctor-“

“You’re my girlfriend Yasmin Khan and I’d do anything for you. I’m yours.” The Doctor wants to say more but stops in case cute pillow talk got a bit too heavy.

“Could you do something for me now?” Yaz asks.

“Sure.” The Doctor says in anticipation.

“Cuddle me and tell me stories until I fall asleep.”

The Doctor wraps her arms around Yaz and starts telling her one of her stories from long ago, when she was the one with the big ears and leather jacket, but it really wasn’t long at all until the Doctor could see the eyes right in front of her disappear under heavy eyelids. Out of kindness she keeps telling the story until the end, hoping that her voice would bring Yaz some subconscious comfort as she slept and dreamt. The Doctor wishes she was also tired tonight so she could sleep alongside her, but it wasn’t going to happen. Instead, when the story ends, she leaves a delicate kiss on Yaz’s forehead and pulls her even tighter, but not too tight that she gets smothered in her sleep. She lays there, with her girlfriend, for the whole nine hours she slept, promising that she would maintain this version of herself in this body for as long as she could because of, and for, Yaz.


	3. River

Three hours. The Doctor was stuck waiting in the TARDIS for morning for three hours. She tried to think about what she was going to say to Yaz when she saw her. If she saw her again. She didn’t dare fly off to run away or even just to clear her mind in case the TARDIS didn’t bring her back to the right point in time. Let her sleep on it. That’s what Najia said would be best, to let Yaz sleep on it. Let her have control of what happens next. The Doctor tries to make some adjustments to the control panel to keep her mind from racing. It doesn’t work.

“Hello.” Yaz says walking up towards her through the TARDIS door. The Doctor hated the state she had put her in, puffy eyed and tired.

“Did you sleep?” The Doctor asks checking the time. It was only about quarter past six in the morning.

“No.” Yaz says bluntly. Everything about her body language screamed uncomfortable. “I want to talk but I don’t know what to say.”

“Me too.”

The Doctor just looks at her. Even if she hadn’t told her she hadn’t slept the Doctor would have known. She knows she’s been worrying

“I’m sorry I told you I didn’t love you. I was lying. I wanted to hurt you and that was all I could think of.”

“I’m sorry that I shouted and said, well, that I said-“

“That I’m just an ignorant pathetic human that can’t even comprehend the insignificance of my existence in the context of the universe.”

The Doctor can’t believe she said those words. She can’t believe she was so harsh that Yaz could recite it perfectly, like it had been ingrained in her brain. She loves humanity and all additional life on Earth. What she said came from a place of frustration and was by no means true.

“Did I really say all that?”

“Yeah. You did. Losing your temper didn’t help either.”

“I’m not that person. Not anymore.”

“Were you that person with River?” Yaz asks. It was time to address the main cause of the situation.

“No.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Yaz starts to plead.

“She’s dead and out of the picture, I didn’t think it would be important.”

“Is it because you still love her?”

“Yaz, I always will love her to an extent but I’m with you. She would be fine with this. Us. She’d probably try to flirt with you.” The Doctor tries to push a smile out of Yaz but she doesn’t budge.

“Are you fine with us?” Yaz unfolds her arms and places them in her jacket pockets. She was starting to open up to her again. “Because you said last night about you never aging, how I will grow old and die and you’ll still be the same. Do you still want me knowing that will happen?”

“I don’t want anything else but you. I’ll deal with you dying after you’re dead, why bother with the heartbreak now.”

“If you hadn’t phrased that so weirdly, I might have found it a bit romantic.” Yaz is trying to repress a smile at the Doctor’s unintentional and slightly morbid charm.

“Can we stop pretending to be mad at each other? We just made each other really upset and that does no one any good.” The Doctor suggests. “Before you tell me to not presume what you’re feeling I know how you are when your mad, like when your dad calls you a police woman instead of officer, and you’re not like that now.” She covers her back.

Yaz exhales a long breath and steps back to lean against one of the TARDIS pillars. She holds out her hand with an extended arm, still not smiling, but it was as if she was throwing out a lifeline and the Doctor gladly accepts it. She lightly runs her hand up Yaz’s arm, starting at her fingertips and stopping at her elbow. Yaz doesn’t move her hand from under the Doctor’s arm.

“I missed having you near me. Not even touching you, just having you around. Knowing you’re in the next room.”

“It was three hours.” The Doctor softly puts her forehead on Yaz’s.

“I’m with you most the time now, it just felt weird.” Yaz places her other hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. Her words make the Doctor think.

“Move in here.” The Doctor says.

“I already basically live here.”

“No, I mean bring all your stuff. You won’t have to work when Ryan and Graham come back to visit family and I’ll always be in the next room.”

“Wait, wait we’re getting too far ahead, we still haven’t talked about all of it.” Yaz pushes the Doctor away a bit but their arms stay holding each other. “You said your timelines were all messed up, so is there any chance she’ll turn up now?”

“When I first met her, she told me what our last day together was and it’s been and gone.”

“So you knew? The entire time you knew her you knew how it would end?”

The Doctor gets an instant flash from the past. She slowly nods, not wanting to accidentally start rambling with too much detail. Not wanting to venture too far into the past, because it was just that. The past.

“And you still married her?”

“How do you think I’m so down for having you in my life? I know what will happen and at least I can spend every second with you instead of hoping you’ll turn up out of the blue.”

“I guess I did say I’d be with you, whatever happens.”

“Including fights?” The Doctor asks, knowing if her answer is yes then they could continue to go on like normal.

“Including fights.” Yaz takes the Doctor’s other hand and pulls her into a hug. The Doctor almost melts into her with relief. She’s sure that there will be arguments between them in the future but they’ve overcome this one.

“I was serious about moving in here.” The Doctor speaks quietly into Yaz’s ear. “I want to share everything with you.”

“You have to tell my family though.”

“Is that a yes?” The Doctor pulls back to quirk and eyebrow at her.

“Yes, you idiot.” Yaz delicately leaves a kiss on the tip of the Doctor’s nose. Before she can move back the Doctor steals a kiss from her lips. “Whoa, we aren’t back there yet.”

“Sorry.” The Doctor apologises. “Let’s go get Graham and Ryan. Get the team back together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all ready for horny!yaz because she's turning up next chapter
> 
> Edit: big ooof as if coming back to uni wasn't tragic enough I dropped my laptop and now I have no boot device found, next chapter could be months away I'm so pissed off
> 
> Update: months was an overstatement but it's still going to take a week and some money I don't have to fix lmaooo hate that


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this turned out far more explicit than planned so formal warning for that, go hard or go home I guess

The Doctor almost chucks Yaz’s belongings to the side the moment they step through the TARDIS doors. She was excited, but perhaps over compensating at the same time. She wasn’t used to someone else actually living full time in the TARDIS. That hadn’t happened for a long time.

“Right then, home, this is your home now, our home! Isn’t this exciting, I’ve never had anyone completely move in before!” She grins so widely that it makes the muscles in her face ache.

“I can’t believe Sonya hugged me.” Yaz takes the Doctor’s hand and starts brushing her fingers with her thumb.

“She is your sister, she must love you a bit.” The Doctor says running up to the center of the room, dragging Yaz with her.

“Nah, she’s just happy she got what she finally wanted.” The Doctor looks at her confused. “My room, Doctor.”

“Oh right, yeah.” The Doctor circles the main panel, flicking switches despite staying on Earth. She forgets that Yaz is even in the room until her arms wrap around her from behind. “You know I like that but I’m flicking switches to try and look impressive here.”

“Not to blow smoke up your backside but you’re always impressive to me. I just want some time with you before Ryan and Graham come looking for us.” Yaz breaths against her skin. The Doctor could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“How do you feel about moving out for the first time? You all good?” The Doctor asks her. She wanted to make her feel safe. Just as safe as she did with her parents.

“I’ll miss them but I know we can come back whenever.” She says.

“You don’t sound too bothered.” The Doctor twists her neck to look Yaz in the eye. She had the slyest smile plastered on her face. She swears that she will never get over Yaz’s beauty. It would take her years to get done with just describing her head, let alone the rest of her body and that would just be her physicality. Not only that but the Doctor could smell her hormones racing with her being so close. Right now, she was all over the place.

“I’m here with you most of the time anyway, it’ll hit when a few weeks go by. And I’ve got other things on my mind.” Yaz’s fingertips brush the back of the Doctor’s neck as she moves away her hair so she could start leaving small kisses there. The Doctor indulges her actions for about a minute before thinking she should stop. They couldn’t do this now, could they?

“Yaz.” The Doctor says turning herself around to face her. She knew that look on Yaz’s face. She knew what she wanted.

“What?” Yaz runs her hands along the waistline of the Doctor’s trousers. When the Doctor can’t muster up a reply, she starts to give more pressurised kisses on the rest of her neck. It felt good. Really good. “I want you to touch me.”

“Yaz you should be unpacking your stuff, we can do this later.” The Doctor tells her.

“Unpack, undress, same thing.”

Yaz grips onto the Doctor’s hips and pushes her up against the main panel as she starts to work on the front of the Doctor’s neck. The force of it left the Doctor clinging to the side of the panel so she didn’t bend and break her back. She didn't fancy regenerating again any time soon.

“What’s got into you?” The Doctor half laughs half gasps as she swears Yaz scratches her teeth across her neck. She doesn’t answer, only moves her attention from her neck to her lips. Well, her mouth would be a better way to put it. She wasn’t wasting any time trying to get the Doctor to open wide to accept her, and admittedly the Doctor doesn’t hesitate.  She tells herself she’s doing it to calm Yaz down but in the back of her mind she knows Yaz won’t stop and she doesn’t want her to. Once the Doctor had thought she’d slowed Yaz down she’s proven wrong with Yaz’s knee pushing in between her legs and into her crotch, making her give out an involuntary moan.

“That’s what’s got into me.” Yaz says, barely disconnecting their lips. “The last couple of times were in the flat and we had to be quiet. Now we’re in our own place…” Yaz looks down and so does the Doctor to watch her slowly undo her trouser button and zip. “I want to hear you.”

The Doctor keeps her eyes open while Yaz goes back to caressing her jawline with her lips. She can feel Yaz’s hand reaching further and further down. She was mere milometers away from where the Doctor desperately wanted her touch (but was refusing to admit it to make a point) when the palms of her hands and her lower back get shocked with a hit of electricity making her jump forward.

“Ouch!” She exclaimed.

“What, what did I do?” Yaz asks worriedly.

“No, not you, her.” The Doctor nods her head at the TARDIS control panel she was just resting on whilst rubbing her hands together to try and erase the tingling feeling.

“I forget she’s always watching.” Yaz reaches for the Doctor’s suspenders to pull her in close again. “We aren’t alone at all, are we?”

“Maybe not when we’re right on top of her, no.” The Doctor tries to use sarcasm but Yaz really wasn't in the mood for it. Her hands were starting to wander again.

“Want to know what’s in one of those boxes?” Yaz asks tilting her head, knowing that the Doctor can’t resist a quiz.

“What’s in the box?” The Doctor asks with her usual enthusiasm.

“Something I thought we could use together.” Yaz’s hand goes straight down into the Doctor’s underwear.  “Actually, that I could use on you.”

“Use how?” The Doctor gives a small smirk as she leans in towards Yaz. She’s figured out what it is, mainly because she was there when she said she was going to buy it. The Doctor was saved a lot of embarrassment thanks to Bill explaining exactly what a strap on was. Well, saved a lot of embarrassment in front of Yaz at least. The two of them never spoke of it again.

With no hesitation at all after her question, the Doctor’s senses were overcome with the feeling of Yaz’s finger entering her. Another involuntary moan escaped from the back of her throat when started to thrust.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” The Doctor speaks directly onto Yaz’s lips.

“I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” The Doctor doesn’t even realise what she’s saying as the words come out of her mouth. When Yaz had her mind on something she really didn’t play around. It gave a new meaning to when people described her as ambitious. Each experience in a new body was different, but since having this one, and having Yaz actually be inside her, was an entirely new thing. Yaz works in another finger. That, plus with Yaz’s forearm occasionally brushing against her clit due to the restrictions of still wearing clothes, the Doctor starts to feel the knot inside her stomach become unbearable. “I need to lean on something that won’t electrocute me.”

“Put your hands on my shoulders.” Yaz offers herself up as a pillar of support. The Doctor holds on tight. She never did last as long as she would have liked to and right now was no exception.

The Doctor thought she would have to exaggerate to be as vocal as Yaz had suggested she wanted her to be. She was wrong. Not having the gravity of laying down forced her into a whole new sensation. Every exhale synchronised with a heartbeat in her underwear meant another new noise. She almost white-knuckles it gripping onto the shoulders of Yaz’s top. She hears a whimper that isn’t her own and sees Yaz using her other hand to touch herself. Without rushing anything, the Doctor composes herself and removes both of Yaz’s hands from where they were working. She looks up at her so lustfully the Doctor was ready to go again there and then. Yaz pulls her in by the back of her neck to kiss the dent between her eyebrows.

“Please let me.” The Doctor hurriedly lift’s Yaz’s shirt to expose her lower midriff so that she could have some skin to skin contact against her hands. Spontaneous stuff like this was a treat but the Doctor always wanted all of Yaz. Every inch of her.

Yaz strips the Doctor of her coat and the Doctor insists on kissing her as she pushes her, making her walk back. They were both as hungry as each other now which made everything messy but a hot mess nonetheless. Yaz had described her as that once before and she never understood the phrase until now. She pushes Yaz up against one of the glowing orange TARDIS pillars knowing that the TARDIS wouldn’t dare try to zap Yaz. Yaz’s hands pushing the Doctor’s suspenders down her arms as they catch their breath. They just look at each other, breathing heavily and trying to keep their chests from heaving too much and breaking their ribs. The Doctor was envisioning everything she felt like doing to her while she slowly made Yaz’s top rise up her body. Just before Yaz’s shirt was high enough for it to come off completely the TARDIS doors swing open and allow Ryan, Graham, and their football inside.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Yaz says angrily pulling down her top. She was pent up before she’d even done anything to the Doctor and now, she was stuck. They were both rushing to do up buttons and suspenders and making themselves generally presentable like nothing had happened. The TARDIS gives off a shrill whirr. The amount of noise that had just erupted made it seem like the TARDIS was an older sibling getting annoyed at her two younger brothers.

“Oi, no ball games in the TARDIS!” The Doctor shouts at the two boys tackling each other as she steps out from behind the pillar.

“Morning Doc.”

“Sorry Doctor.” Ryan says picking up the ball.

“Hey, Doc, what’s with the suitcases? Going somewhere?” Graham inquires into the boxes and bags that had been chucked to the side.

“They’re mine.” Yaz appears standing next to her. She leans into the Doctor’s side, desperate to just feel her again.

“Yaz has moved out of the flat and in with me here.” The Doctor lets her hand gently run up and down the top of back of Yaz’s thigh. She exhales such a shaky breath the Doctor almost feels sorry for her.

“If I didn’t know you were dating, I’d be jealous.” Ryan says throwing the ball back and forth in his hands. “Right, what are we doing today then?” He asks.

The Doctor and Yaz share a look. They could just tell them that the day was cancelled to help Yaz settle in, but then they might suggest a house warming party or to help Yaz unpack. They both wanted them out, but it would be so mean to do it for no good reason. The Doctor had to choose: be kind to Yaz, and to some extent herself, or be kind to the boys.

“There’s a massive eclipse coming up on a planet that’s basically earth but twenty times bigger. We could go and watch that?” The Doctor suggests. She feels Yaz ping the back of her suspenders. She wasn't happy.

“Sounds good.” Graham smiles.

“Yaz, since this is your home too now, do you want to drive?” The Doctor asks.

“Hey, how come she gets to press the buttons?” Ryan protests.

“Because she knows how to press my buttons quite excellently, thank you Ryan.”

“Do you think she knows what that sounds like.” The Doctor hears Ryan whisper to his granddad but she chooses to ignore it. If he knew, then Yaz knew, and that’s what she wanted.

“Sure.” Yaz says quite defeated.

The Doctor quickly presses a few buttons for herself and pulls some levers.

“There you go boys, a football pitch three lefts, and a right that way.” The Doctor points.

“Nice one!” Graham hits Ryan on the back and jogs off in the direction the Doctor pointed in with Ryan quick on his heels.

“Yaz can you tell me what that label under that handle says?” The Doctor asks with Graham and Ryan still in earshot.

Yaz moves closer to the panel to look at it. The Doctor had chosen it for a reason. She knew fully well what the handle was for, it was her TARDIS for God’s sake, she just needed an excuse to get Yaz to bend over. As she did, the Doctor swiftly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back to press up against her, making her gasp.

“I might not have one attached to my body anymore,” The Doctor also leans over to rest her chin on Yaz’s shoulder. She uses one of her hands to undo Yaz’s jeans. “but I sure as hell still remember how to move to make you feel good.”

“Is that a promise?” Yaz puts her hand on top of the Doctor’s and guides it to where she wants it.

“I can put her on auto pilot. We could do this properly.” The Doctor suggests. Yaz just shakes her head. “Did I mention that I sound proofed the football pitch.” The Doctor starts to rub Yaz’s clit. She did it slowly and with no particular pattern, almost making it torturous for the young woman. Yaz took back her own hand and used it to keep the Doctor in a sort of reverse headlock to stop her from moving away and to keep her looking into her eyes with her chin glued to her shoulder. “Completely and utterly one-hundred-percent sound proofed.” The Doctor reiterates, encouraging Yaz to let go of everything she was holding back.

“Hurry up or they’ll come back.”

“Don’t lie, you know they’re occupied for at least half an hour.” The Doctor speaks directly into Yaz’s ear. “Tell me straight what you want me to do.”

“Fine, please, just-“

The Doctor didn’t like making Yaz beg, mainly because she always knew what she wanted, so she presses her fingers down harder as she moved them before Yaz had even really started her sentence let alone finished it. The Doctor thought she’d already heard the best sounds the universe had to offer, especially from Yaz, but the small yet incredibly loud grunts and whimpers sent the Doctor's mind into a new plane of existence. She holds Yaz as she starts to space out with her eyes closed, making sure her arm was completely around her stomach to stop her from collapsing to the floor. Yaz was holding on just as tight herself with one of her hands lacing itself through the Doctor’s hair. She places comforting kisses just behind her ear, brushing any of Yaz’s loose hair away with her nose.

“How did you learn to do that?” Yaz asks, standing up straight again. The Doctor just smiles, twisting Yaz around so that she can hold her in her arms like she was the most precious thing in the whole universe.

“To be quite honest, not my finest work.” The Doctor scrunches up her nose.

“I don’t know if I’m scared or excited to find out what is.” Yaz almost laughs to herself.

“What, no! Don’t be scared, please Yaz I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t ask for I just meant that the angles were a bit weird and-“

“Doctor stop rambling, I’m okay.” Yaz says, flattening out the mess she’d made of the Doctor’s hair. “I like how you’re so concerned about me though.”

“I’m rarely ever not thinking of you now.” The Doctor admits. It was true that since Yaz had come into her life she spent more time living in the present than she was reminiscing in the ghosts of her past. Yaz pulls her into a relaxed hug.

“You could’ve just made me wait.”

"Never, I could see how badly you wanted it."

"Don't flatter yourself." Yaz leaves a kiss on her cheek.

“Are you two gonna be that mushy all day or are we actually going to start flying somewhere?” Ryan asks.

“How long have you been there?” Yaz says as an immediate response, pushing herself off of the Doctor in shock.

“Like two seconds. Graham sent me to see if Yaz’s driving was actually so good that we weren’t being thrown around the place or if we hadn’t taken off yet.”

“Rude.” The Doctor mumbles.

“So are we going to get a shift on or what?” Ryan shrugs.

“Oh right, yeah yes sure.” The Doctor goes up to the panel and pauses. “You might want to hold onto something, I’m going to teach Graham a lesson about critising my skills as a pilot and that’s not with a z, I’m being highly serious this time.”

Ryan takes his usual stance clinging onto a nearby pillar. Yaz stands next to the Doctor. They both smile knowingly down at the panel, making eye contact through a split-second side glance at the same time.

“Welcome home, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor says pulling a lever, jolting the TARDIS into their next new adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: because my laptop broke I initially wrote all of this by hand so that I wouldn't forget, so now I have to go and burn those pages, next chapter is back to soft stuff  
> Also did this turn out how I wanted? Not really, am I posting it anyway? Sure why not


	5. Ten Points to Yasmin Khan

The Doctor slowly paces outside of her and Yaz’s bedroom door. She shouldn’t be nervous, she knows Yaz would hate it if she knew she was nervous to just talk to her. The pep talk with Najia had worn off over the duration of the walk back to the TARDIS and if anything, the Doctor was far more anxious about saying the wrong thing with her blabbering mouth now that she knew what depression was. She knows she’s psyching herself up for nothing. It’s just Yaz. Lovely, beautiful, headstrong Yaz. After figuring she’s wasted enough time the TADRIS opens up the door a crack.

“I know, shut up.” The Doctor grumbles to her machine. She takes off her coat and looks over to the bed. She knew Yaz would be there, she hasn’t moved much in the last few days. She laid on top of the covers in a fetal position during the day and under them at night.

“Hey.” She greets her climbing onto the bed to lay next to her.

“Hey.” Yaz says through a sigh. The Doctor to plants a kiss on her forehead.

“Have you left the room today?” The Doctor asks gently.

“Not really.” Yaz starts to run her hands through the Doctor’s hair.  “Don’t look at me like that I’m just tired.”

“I’m not looking at you like anything.”

“Yes, you are!” Yaz almost manages a light laugh. The Doctor is glad she could at least get her to smile.

“How am I looking at you then?”

Yaz shifts a bit and averts any eye contact.

“Like you’re disappointed in me.”

“What, Yaz no. I’m just worried about you. You’ve been ‘tired’ for weeks.” The Doctor lets herself run her hand up and down the side of Yaz’s torso. After a few strokes she moves the movements under Yaz’s jumper, just to comfort her more. “I know there’s something else.”

The Doctor just takes the time to observe Yaz, watching her face as she thinks. She didn’t want to push her to say anything she didn’t want to or wasn’t ready to say. Just let her know you’re there, that’s what Najia said. She can understand the chemical imbalance of it all but with what to do to make it better, she felt useless. Yaz started to blink a bit more rapidly and some liquid started coming out of her eyes. The Doctor soon realised she was crying. Just straight up crying.

“Yaz, why are you crying?” The Doctor asks confused. Najia didn’t warn her about crying.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why, you’ve not done anything? It’s just crying.” The Doctor says bluntly.

Yaz gives a little chuckle as she wipes away the tears. “I just feel stupid.” She says before going quite again.

_I don’t doubt that you do this anyway but just make sure she’s talking to you._

“Talk to me, Yaz.”

“We have the whole universe at our fingertips… and I can’t even manage to get myself out of bed.” Yaz says shakily.

“Yaz, look at me for a second.” The Doctor lifts up her chin. She thought it was so unfair that the beauty of her brown eyes was enhanced by sad crying. “One time, quite a while ago now, I lost two of my best friends. It hurt a lot. So, I parked the TARDIS up on a cloud over Victorian London and didn’t come down for God knows how long.”

“With no one with you?”

“I had friends down on Earth that checked in on me but I just stayed up there by myself. I should take you to meet them one day, you’d like them.” The Doctor wipes away any remaining tears on Yaz’s face as she smiled. “It wasn’t good for me Yaz and I only realised that when I had a reason to come back down.”

“What was the reason?” Yaz asks.

“Someone needed my help.”

“Another secret wife?”

“No.” The Doctor laughs.

There was a pause while Yaz thought again. Every time she stopped to think the Doctor hoped that she was digesting her words the way they were intended to be taken. Mental health in humans was something she never really paid much attention to, only checking in on emotions ever now and again. In some ways she wished she had an earpiece in with someone able to give her instructions but that would be dishonest on Yaz, having her open up and someone else listening in.

“I’m not you though, Doctor, no one needs my help.”

“Yasmin Khan, never ever say that again.” The Doctor says feeling quite offended that Yaz had truly lost all concept of self-confidence. “How many times have you saved me from doing something stupid, huh? Let me help you this time.”

“How can you help me, I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. I just feel shit.” Yaz says with a hint of frustration creeping into her tone of voice.

“Your mum said it could be seasonal depression?” The Doctor puts forward the idea.

“It can’t be that, we’re constantly on the move and on different planets with different seasons all the time.”

“Your brain could still be linked up with Earth timings. Like how your body knows it’s bedtime while you’re on board.”

“Maybe.” Yaz shrugs her shoulder. “Hold on, when did you go to see mum and why were you talking about me?”

“This morning, I was worried about you and I asked myself who knows you best. Obvs your mum so I just nipped out before you woke up.” The Doctor explains. She hoped Yaz wouldn’t look into it any further so that she wouldn’t hate herself for turning to someone else for advice. She didn’t like doing that, she likes to solve things herself. “I apologise if I stepped over a line.”

“It’s fine.” Yaz pulls her knees even closer to her chest, almost as if she was closing herself off. The Doctor gives her a moment to see if she has anything else to say but she doesn’t speak up.

“Yaz, I want to give you your own points system.” The Doctor announces.

“What? So that I can have a permanent record for when I make things go wrong.”

“No, there won’t be any minus points in this system, only positive ones and they’ll be for tiny accomplishments.”

“I’m not sure I believe in meritocracy.”

“Yaz, you have a praise kink let’s be honest with ourselves here, meritocracy totally works on you.” The Doctor says quite unconventionally to try and get Yaz to become grounded in reality. Yaz rolls her eyes but she doesn’t argue against it. “Each tiny accomplishment will award you a few points. For example, getting dressed, brushing your teeth, going outside, just getting out of bed. Take it slow at first and before you know it, you’ll be wanting to beat your own total from the day before.”

“That would work if Graham and Ryan weren’t here all the time.”

“We can have a couple of weeks free of them. Not that they’re a burden, just to get you feeling decent.” The Doctor suggests to her.

“Okay.” Yaz agrees, clearly warming to the idea.

“Cool. Can I suggest one thing for today though?” The Doctor pushes the dynamic a bit, giving herself a bit more authority.

“What?” Yaz asks cautiously.

“I run you a bath.”

“You can run it but I don’t have the energy to get in it and wash myself.” Yaz tries to roll onto her back but the Doctor was having none of it. She used her hand that was still resting on her stomach to pull her back to look at her.

“I’ll do it then. Please, you can just lay back in the warm water and I can wash your hair and the rest of your body and these bed sheets and you can consider it giving yourself a fresh slate to start tomorrow anew.” The Doctor begs. Yaz just stares at her. “What?”

“You care so much for me I don’t know what to say sometimes.” Yaz says so gently it was almost like she had reverted back to being a child. Or maybe because she was still so young.

“I don’t need you to say anything, I just want to help you through this. But you have to tell me if I’m being insensitive because my social skills are still not the best.”

“I know. You try your best.”

The Doctor sits up and takes Yaz wrists. “Come on.”

“We really have to do this now?” Yaz groans but shuffles herself across the bed until her feet hit the floor.

“Yes, you smell.”

“Insensitive.”

“Sorry.”

She takes Yaz’s hand and pulls her up. She knows she hasn’t eaten today so they walk slowly to the bathroom, Yaz clinging onto her side quietly. The Doctor feels she’s talked enough and runs the water, only asking Yaz for temperature checks and whether she wants bubbles or not (She didn’t). As the bath was filling up the Doctor turned to Yaz who was just standing there, watching the water run blankly. Today was the worst she’d seen her so far. She asks if she’s allowed to take off her sweats and hoodie and Yaz nods and lets her do it. As soon as the Doctor had finished sloppily folding the clothes and putting them in a pile, she finds herself being enveloped in Yaz’s arms, being hugged tightly. She wasn’t saying it out loud but the Doctor knows that this was a thank you. She could’ve stayed holding her forever but water spilling over the bath brought her back to her senses. She didn’t mind the mess because it made Yaz laugh a proper heartfelt laugh while she was rushing and fumbling to sort it out. Yaz stepped in and made herself comfortable, keeping her knees to her chest, while the Doctor pleaded with the TARDIS telepathically for her to change the bed sheets and get some new pyjamas ready. The machine agreed after a few moments of debate but the Doctor was now in debt to her but anything was worth it for Yaz in her mind.

The Doctor bathed her from the side of the bath for as long as it took to get her washed up and feeling fresh, not neglecting to allow her the peace of just sitting in the warm water. They talked, only about small silly things and inside jokes and only intermittently, but the Doctor liked it. She felt bad about thinking it considering the circumstances, but the sight of Yaz’s naked body for the first time in a non-sexual situation reminded her of how stunning and wonderful human females were. Specifically, Yaz. When it was time to get out and get on with the next step the Doctor quickly left Yaz for a moment to retrieve some clothes and a towel she had forgotten. It felt good to care for someone like this, through small gestures instead of massive victories for once. Instead of taking Yaz back to their room the Doctor directs her to the main control room so that she could sit with her, legs hanging outside the doors and Yaz’s head resting on her shoulder while they watched the stars burning.

“I want to go out somewhere tomorrow. Just with you. Just to get outside.” Yaz says quietly, trying not to disturb the peace. The Doctor can’t help but feel joy at the fact Yaz had some motivation. She leaves a lingering kiss on her temple through a smile.

“Ten points to Yasmin Khan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are suffering from depression, please seek help from appropriate sources. Unfortunatley not everyone has a a time lord girlfriend that can run you a bath no matter how hard we all wish ygm


	6. A Promise

“Hey, there you are.” The Doctor finds Yaz sitting on the floor between some shelves in the TARDIS library. She spots the blue tattered bindings of the book she's holding and recognises it straight away. She sits down cross-legged opposite her. “You’re reading it.”

“Yeah. I can stop if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No, I want you to.” The Doctor watches Yaz run her hands over the uneven covers. “Where are you up to?”

“Crash of the Byzantium.”

“Barely even started then.” The Doctor twists and fondles with the laces on her boots. She can feel Yaz looking at her. “Anyway, we’re out of food.”

“Did Ryan ransack the kitchen _again_?” Yaz complains.

“Yup, there’s literally just bread and butter left.” The Doctor says. Yaz squints her eyes and keeps looking at her. “Oh my God an excuse for a chip butty!”

“I’m surprised that wasn’t the first thing you thought of.” Yaz laughs, placing the blue diary behind her out of sight.

“Me too, guess I had other things on my mind.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.” The Doctor speaks a little bit too fast.

“The way you said that is scaring me.”

The Doctor pulls out two silver rings from her trouser pockets. They were plain and simple with small etchings of Gallifreyan writing on them. To anyone on Earth it would just look like a pretty pattern but to her she knew the importance these words on a ring she was going to give to her partner.

“Doctor we talked ab-“

“I know what you’re about to say and you’ve got it wrong, just let me speak for a second.” She clears her throat and prepares her words. “I know you don’t like the idea of marriage and I get it, but I still want something to show the universe, and you, how much I care.” She holds up one of the rings. “These rings are made out of two types of steel: one native to Gallifrey that I had as a keepsake and one native to Sheffield, like my sonic. The mix of the two together means they’re practically unbreakable.”

The Doctor loses track of what she was going to say because of Yaz climbing onto her lap and wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

“Keep going.” Yaz encourages her.

“Yasmin Khan it would mean the absolute world to me if you would accept this ring as a symbol of-don’t start crying or you’ll set me off.” The Doctor can feel herself welling up at just the sight of Yaz’s eyes filling with tears. They both share a small chuckle before the Doctor gathers herself to fight the lump in her throat to speak. “Yaz would you accept this ring as a symbol of how much I love you and never want to be apart from you?”

Yaz nods and stops a tear from rolling down her cheek with her left hand. The Doctor grabs it before she could put it down again and puts the ring on her finger. She didn’t actually realise her hands were shaking until then.

“Give me the other one, I don’t want to make you put it on yourself.”

The Doctor hands over the ring  to give back. Her hand stopped shaking when Yaz touched her. That happened a lot. Every time she needed to calm down or was getting wound up or simply had too much energy, Yaz took her hand and everything slowed down.

“Hey, what does the writing say.” Yaz runs her thumb over the ring, now safely on the Doctor’s finger. She’d been learning the language to try and get closer to the Doctor’s heritage. The Doctor thought it was quite cute.

“It’s your name on mine and my name on yours.” She explains.

“But this doesn’t say ‘Doctor’.” Yaz says looking back at her own hand.

“I know. I said it was my name not my title.”

The Doctor watches Yaz go from being in disbelief to being in awe of the gesture. She knew how important her name was and had come to terms with the fact she was probably never going to know it. As the Doctor smiles she finds herself starting to be kissed lovingly. It reassures her that this is the one hundred percent right thing to do.

“You’ve never actually said ‘I love you’ to me until then.” Yaz says braking it off.

“Haven’t I?” The Doctor says, shocked at herself.

“You say it in different ways, I meant those exact three words. Like giving me your name on a ring.” Yaz smiles lifting her hand as she spoke. The Doctor intertwines her fingers with Yaz’s so that she can bring her hand up to her lips and kiss her ring finger.

“How are we going to tell my parents? They’ll think I’m too young.” Yaz starts to worry.

“You’re four months away from thirty.”

“They don’t know that, they still think I’m twenty-one.”

“Don’t worry about them, they already know I was going to ask. Well, they thought I was going to propose marriage but- uh oh.” The Doctor realises what she’s let slip.

“You asked my parents.” Yaz smirks.

“Yes, please don’t make fun of me.” The Doctor pleads but it is too late. Yaz had started to giggle uncontrollably.

“You did it the traditional way for a relationship that’s anything but traditional, that’s the funny part.”

“Stop or I’ll take the ring back!” The Doctor starts to giggle herself.

“Oh no, you’re not getting this back, you’re stuck with me forever.” Yaz jokes waving her hand around but the words make the Doctor freeze. “What is it?” Yaz asks, no longer smiling.

“Please don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” The Doctor asks her sincerely. Every time someone said that it always ended badly and she did not want this one to end like the others. Yaz starts to lightly stroke the Doctor's cheek.

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have taken the ring.” Yaz kisses her nose. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much.” She kisses her neck and hugs her, leaving no space at all between them.

The Doctor holds her. Smells her. Inhales her every essence. She was so glad she’d done it and even more so that Yaz agreed. She feels a bit bad that she lied about her real intentions to Najia and Hakim a few weeks ago, she felt deceptive knowing that she was never going to propose the ceremony of marriage, but it was close enough. They still don’t even know the truth about their home and their life together. The Doctor opens her eyes and sees the blue book laying on the floor. She thought she would feel remorse or shame but she didn’t. She felt content in Yaz’s arms and happier than she ever had been. The rings were perfect enough of a symbol to how seriously she took this relationship and neither of them needed anything else.

“Going back to what you first said when you came in, I’m hungry.” Yaz says.

“Chips?” The Doctor asks pulling back.

“Chips.”

“We could go and see your family too if you wanted. Tell them the news.” The Doctor suggests.

“Your family too now.” Yaz stands up and extends her hand to help the Doctor up. She was used to seeing Yaz wearing rings but this one and it’s meaning meant so much.

“Bet you ten quid they don’t last five minutes before they notice the rings.” The Doctor jumps up.

“Bet you they don’t last three, you talk with your hands.” Yaz quirks an eyebrow and bites her lip, practically disabling the Doctor from moving.

“You’re on.”

They race each other out of the library as if nothing had changed between them, because in reality, nothing had. They were still the same two people floating about in space, enjoying themselves and enjoying each other, but with an extra symbol of their commitment on their fingers. Another symbol of the Doctor’s affections lays alone on the library floor. Not forgotten, only laid to rest so that another form of love can bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on last chapter because low key it was just me projecting myself onto Yaz lmao, anyway I enjoyed writing this follow up and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
